In recent years, public buildings have become fitted with wheelchair ramps in an effort to render such buildings more accessible to physically-challenged persons. However, some public and private buildings remain inaccessible by wheelchair-bound persons. Therefore, a wheelchair is needed which is capable of traversing steps.